whispering stars
by mysticalstargal
Summary: last chapter upA SanoMegumi fic. Its been years after Sano disappeared from Japan, Megumi decides to move to China and accept a job. It is a turbulent year for China with many rebellions. One night, one operation, will change Megumi's life forever.
1. Leaving Japan

Chapter 1.  
  
The wind blew gently against Megumi's face, whipping a few strands of hair across her face. Lifting her hand to sweep her hair away, she took one last look at the place which had been her homeland for the past 23 years.  
  
" Saiyonara." she whispered softly to herself. " Who knows when will I see you again?"  
  
Almost as if by instinct then, her hand went to her skirt pocket and she took out the letter, which though just recently sent, was quite crumpled and yellow due to the many times she had folded and unfolded the letter. Just then, Megumi recalled the conversation that she had had with Kenshin a few weeks back.  
  
" You wish to leave Japan for a period of time?" Kenshin had asked then.  
  
" Yes. I know that it is a sudden decision, but it has always been my dream to learn more curing and helping people, and what other better country to do it than China? Dr. Gensai was very kind and wrote a few letters to his friend living in China. I just received a letter from the medical institute of China yesterday." Megumi placed the letter she had received from the institute on the table. " It has invited me to replace one of their doctors who had just passed away a few weeks ago. I feel that this is the opportunity that I have been waiting for."  
  
" But. doesn't that mean that chances are that you won't be back for a very long time! Megumi, China is a foreign country, and you don't know anyone there. Furthermore, with the rebellions going on now." Kaoru had said then, however, Megumi had remained stubborn in her decision and finally Kenshin said  
  
" We will miss you terribly Megumi, I'm sure that you know that, but if that is truly what your heart wants to do, then I'll support you fullheartedly."  
  
There was a certain ache in Megumi's chest as she remembered the conversation. She too had been quite sad to part with her friends, however, she just had to do this, for herself, and for everyone she loved. The only person who didn't know of her decision was Sanosuke Sagara. Megumi frowned as she thought of him. 3 years had almost passed since he had escaped from Japan on a small rowing boat in the middle of the night. After that, he virtually lost all contact with them, except for an occasional postcard which assured them that he was still alive and kicking and currently exploring as much as he could of the world. In his recent postcard a few months back, he had been in Mongolia, and living with a tribal village there.  
  
Everytime Sano and Megumi met, they would always start to bicker and argue with each other. Somehow or other, whenever Megumi saw Sano, she could never resist the urge to point out one of his many faults, especially his habit for fighting and damaging his fingers time and time again. To a stranger on the street, it would seem that the both of them were the worst of enemies, and there was nothing in the world that both of them could agree on together.  
  
And yet, when Sano had left that night, all in a rush, just saying a goodbye and then he was gone. Megumi had felt a stab of pain that night. At that time, she had dismissed it to be just thoughts of missing him. However, during the first few weeks, things always seemed quiet as there was no one to argue with now. It was then Megumi realised that she actually missed Sano and arguing with him. With him gone, life seemed to become a monotonous routine. However, with new patients and other new happenings, Sano had disappeared to the back of Megumi's head. until now.  
  
Megumi shook her head in order to clear her thoughts of Sano. Where ever Sano was now, it didn't matter much to her. She had a job to do, and she couldn't afford to let Rooster head make her lose her sense of concentration. 


	2. midnight shock

Chapter 2.  
  
" Say ah... yes. that's it. now that's a good boy.." Megumi smiled down at her patient, a five year old boy who shifted restlessly on the stool as he complied with what Megumi requested. After giving the boy the routine checkup, Megumi made her diagnosis and wrote it down in the boy's medical file.  
  
" He has a slight flu. I've prescribed medicine for him. Remember to take it after meals and to drink lots of water." She informed the worried mother, who was waiting anxiously for her report. Upon hearing, the worried look changed to a look of relief and the mother quickly ushered her son out of the room.  
  
Once the door had closed, Megumi let out a sigh a leaned back in her chair. Ever since she had taken over the dead doctor's position at the town of Xinjiang, things had been quite hectic for her. There were at least a dozen patients to see to everyday, and she also had her own classes at the institute to attend. All this took up most of time, and for the first few days, Megumi had been glad just to be able to fall asleep. But now, she was almost used to the requirements of her job and was even beginning to enjoy it. The town community all knew her by the name of Dr. Megumi. As most of them were farmers and did not earn much money to pay their medical expenses, they usually paid their fees by offering their agricultural produce as payment.  
  
Besides herself, there was also another doctor in the clinic to help out with the patients. He was man in his mid fifties and known as Dr. Lin. However, due to his age, he worked mostly during the day, and Megumi often had to take over for the night shifts.  
  
With the rebellions that were going around in China however, the town was considered to be relatively unsafe, as it was supposedly situated near the rebel's hideout. The town was heavily patrolled by government guards and a curfew had been imposed on the public. Furthermore, Megumi had been issued a special pass, as she had to travel to and fro the medical institute and the clinic. Megumi didn't really pay detailed attention to the news of the rebel groups. To her, they were just distractions which she couldn't really afford to pay attention to.  
  
Megumi took a look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already evening. She was schduled to be on night duty tonight, and she hoped it would be a relatively peaceful night. She made dinner for herself in the small kitchen which the clinic boasted of and sat down by the table to eat and read her medical notes at the same time.  
  
The evening passed by smoothly, with no patients knocking on the clinic door. At midnight, Megumi was ready to pack up and go back home. She was in the room gathering her things, when suddenly, there was a loud hammering on the door. It became louder and more consistent as the seconds ticked by. Megumi quickly ran to the door and opened it. A horrible sight greeted her. A man stood there in front of her, carrying a man who was bleeding from so many places, that it was almost impossible to count. Megumi grabbed the door for support as she whispered, " Oh my god."  
  
" Doctor! Quick, he has been shot three times, one in the leg and twice in the chest. Can you help him please doctor!" the man carrying the bleeding man spoke urgently.  
  
Megumi swallowed hard and composed herself. She forced herself to turn away from the bleeding man and look up. However, the porch lights were quite dim and his face was completely covered by shadows.  
  
" Come in quick." she opened the door wider. " Follow me."  
  
Quickly, she led the way to the operating room and turned on the bright white lights in the room. It was then, when she turned around, that she saw the face of the man who was carrying the bleeding man in. Shock lit up on her face as she stumbled back against the operating table.  
  
" Sanosuke." she breathed. 


	3. gone again

Chaper3  
  
For that split second, the familiar brown eyes turned to look at her. The same shock was mirrored on his face as he exclaimed  
  
" Megumi! What the hell are you doing here?" then at the same time, he remembered the man he was carrying, and hastily laid the man down on the operation table, " Let's talk later. Please, do whatever you can for this man. He's been wounded badly and needs immediate attention."  
  
Megumi nodded, and bent down to examine the casualty. True enough, as Sano had said, the man was in critical condition. One of the wounds was quite near to his heart, while another was locked in his right shoulder. The one in his leg was lodged in between his shin. He would have to be operated on immediately.  
  
" Sano, I have to operate on him. If not, he will die." Megumi spoke, once she had finished examining him.  
  
" Right, whatever you say. It's very important that he does not die. I will assist in whatever way that I can. Just tell me what to do."  
  
" I'm going to cut away his shirt and part of his pant leg. Then I'm going to clean away the blood as much as I can. I will need you to hold him down while I take out the bullet."  
  
" Right." Sano replied, and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
Megumi used her sleeve to wipe away the sweat on her brow. She was very nervous, and her fingers were shaking as she clean away the blood. Then she felt a hand on hers and she looked up.  
  
" Don't worry, you can do it. If you could heal my hand, you can do anything." Sano said to her.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath, and nodded, feeling a bit better by the assurance that Sano had given her. She would do her best, as she always did.  
  
As Megumi took up the scalpel, she looked up at Sano, who then placed his hands on the man's left shoulder and on the right, while being careful not to come into close contact with the bullet wound on his right shoulder. Pulling her mask over her mouth, Megumi bent down and focused on the wound located near the heart. Using the scalpel, she probed open the wound. The man stiffened as she did so, and Megumi paused, looking at his face. Thankfully, his eyes stayed closed, and she resumed her probing. Once she had located the bullet, she prided it out and it clattered on to the metal tray beside the body. Thankfully, the bullet had not pierced the heart, though the wound in the lungs would still need some attention for quite a while. Once, she was sure that the man was not in critical danger; she set to work on the other wounds.  
  
The operation took them almost five hours. When Megumi finally finished with the last stitch, it was almost dawn and the sun's rays were almost peeping through the horizon.  
  
" It's done." Megumi said as she took off her mask and gloves. " He'll need to stay here for a few…"  
  
" No, I'm taking him away now. Thank you for operating on him. It's almost dawn now, and I can't waste much time." Sano interrupted Megumi as he took hold of the man by the shoulders. Megumi laid a hand on his arm, preventing him from picking the man up.  
  
" No. Sano, you don't understand, he can't be moved around at the moment, his stitches might break and…"  
  
" I will be careful. What it is, he's not safe here." Sano replied and shook her hand away.  
  
" But, Sanosuke! You've got to listen to me; it's just not safe yet. At least let him stay for the day. You can't be moving him right after the operation!"  
  
" I'm sorry Megumi, I have to take him away. I don't have a choice. They would kill him if they found him here." Sano nodded to the man he was carrying in his arms now.  
  
" Who is this man anyway, and why is in such a great danger… unless…" realization dawned on Megumi now as she glanced from the man to Sano. " You're part of the rebel group…"  
  
Sano didn't reply, but instead, he made his way to the back door of the clinic. Megumi hurried after him, and watched as Sano cautiously pushed open the back door and looked around his surroundings before quickly making away across the street. Megumi watched then, from the back door, as he disappeared into the shadows of the alley, and then he was gone…  
  
You disappeared again Sano…I never even got the chance to talk to you. 


	4. Questions and answers

Chapter 4  
  
For the next few days, Megumi worried about Sanosuke and whether he had made it to safety or not. After Sano had left, she had cleaned up the operating room, till it looked as clean as it was before. She made sure that all traces of blood had been wiped away and all equipment had been cleaned and wiped free of blood. She even had not recorded the operation down in the clinic logbook. She knew that for Sano's sake, she had to keep the operation a secret. She even took precautions to mop the floor and wash away the bloodstains on the floor. When Dr. Lin came in later in the morning, she acted as if nothing had happened, and went back to her apartment for a rest.  
  
She also began to take a greater interest in the affairs that went on in the town, especially about the rebellions. She read in the town newspaper that there had been a confrontation between the soldiers and the rebel the night before, and that many of the rebels had been wounded. It was rumored that the leader, Wang Jin, had been shot and was seriously injured. Megumi half guessed that the person she had operated on that night was Wang Jin himself.  
  
Right now, there were so many questions on her mind that needed answer. And all these answer could be gotten from just one person – Sano. She needed to know what was he doing, messing around with the rebel group; she needed to know where had he been all these years, and she needed to know where he was right now…  
  
Megumi thought about all these questions and others, as she walked around the market, buying groceries for her meals. She stopped at the vegetable stall to select a few vegetables. She paid for her produce, and then she proceeded next to the meat stall. It was the weekend, and the market area was crowded. Megumi had to squeeze her way through many people just to get from stall to stall. Just as she saw an opening in the crowd to get to the meat stall, she felt someone pull her in the opposite direction and she turned her head to see Sano staring ahead at the crowd and pulling her along.  
  
" Come on…" he whispered urgently, as she pulled her through the crowd and into an alley. Megumi didn't dare say a word as he led her through the corner streets, and finally into a corner teahouse, where he chose a table right at the corner, where they wouldn't' be seen by most people.  
  
While She sat in her place and didn't move at all, Sano poured tea for both of them. It was only when the owner came along and Sano ordered some buns for them that Megumi finally spoke  
  
" Your Chinese sounds very fluent. Have you been here all this while?"  
  
" I came here six months ago, but I had been traveling around China all this while, so I picked up the language quite easily. You look like you've been coping well here too, language and everything…" Sano replied, as he helped himself to a bun which had been placed in front of them a few seconds earlier.  
  
" I learnt the language from my father as a kid. Though I haven't used it for quite a long time, but it's coming back to me quite quickly."  
  
" Figures… you know, I was real surprised…"  
  
" SANO!" Megumi shouted. All the frustration that had been building up for the past few days now came pouring out at him in torrents. " HOW… HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALM ABOUT EVERYTHING! AS IF WE JUST SAW EACH OTHER A FEW DAYS AGO!"  
  
" Will you be quiet? There's a reason why I chose this back seat in the first place…" Sano whispered loudly.  
  
Already, people in the teahouse were turning around to look at them and Sano glared at them before putting Megumi's basket on the table, erecting a makeshift barrier between them and the rest of the people in the teahouse.  
  
" Look Megumi, I know that I owe you a lot of explanations, but I need your promise that you will be quiet and keep your outbursts to yourself." Sano said.  
  
Quietly, Megumi nodded.  
  
" Ever since I left Japan, I have been traveling around China. I came to Xinjiang about half a year ago. During my journey here, I got into trouble with some government officials, because they tried to get some extra money from me and I refused. It was the rebel group who came to my rescue when the officials were about to beat me up and charge me with corruption." Sano paused to take a sip of tea before continuing " It was then that I got to know Wang Jin. He's this great guy and he kind of reminded me of Captain Sagara… and for the first time, I felt that I could actually do something which I couldn't do when I was in Japan. Megumi… have you seen the state of the government here? It's full of corruption. The Emperor is a useless bum here, and all his officials are just accepting bribes. The people here are worse off than the people in Japan. I'm sure that you've seen the number of beggars there are on the street…"  
  
" So that's what you've been doing all along? Helping the rebel group? Are you going to continue till you finally get what you want? What if you don't succeed?" Megumi pointed out.  
  
" We will. I'm sure of it. We are not the only rebel group in the whole of China. There are several in the main cities and towns as well. Slowly, we will overthrow the every province till we free China from autocratic rule."  
  
" Sano, this is dangerous work. Already, the last confrontation resulted in so many casualties on your side, and I'm sure that even your leader was wounded seriously. Besides, do you know how worried Kenshin and the others are for you back in Japan? All these years, you never bothered to keep much in contact with us. Have you ever spared a thought for us, for me?" Megumi put her hand to her heart as she said that " You said that night that I healed your hand… but look at what you're doing now… it may come to a point that I won't be able to heal your hand again. I may be a doctor, but there's a limit to what I can do."  
  
" Megumi, I promise you that I will not do things that will get my hand into any worse condition. Besides, with my skills now, I can use my left hand to fight too…" Sano took her hand in his hand, and covered it with his right hand, which was still bandaged.  
  
" How am I supposed to know that you'll keep your promise…" Megumi replied skeptically, " You hardly ever keep your promises and you're forever getting into fights, whether you want to or not. You might even get me into trouble, don't forget that I'm working for a government clinic now…"  
  
" Three years and you still haven't changed…" Sano grinned and shook his head; " You're always the same, nagging at me, and looking out for yourself…"  
  
" What about you!" Megumi argued back, " Still acting like you're some big hero, fighting here and there, just as long as you can get some punches in, you're happy. Look at you, don't you ever get serious about life and what you want to do!"  
  
" I have!" Sano shouted, but immediately lowered his voice, " I have…I."  
  
" Sure, like I believe you…" Megumi rolled her eyes. Then, she took a look at her watch, a recent purchase. " I have to go now, my shift is starting soon. Here…" she took out a small paper package out of her pocket and placed it on the table, " Tell the person whom I operated on that night to take this once a day after meals. It will help to speed up his healing process." With that, she stood up and took her basket. Just as she was about to move, Sano caught hold of her arm, stopping her. Megumi turned back to him with a questioning look.  
  
" I…I've always thought of you, Megumi. I won't do anything that will get you into trouble, never."  
  
Megumi looked at him for a while, and then finally she replied  
  
" Just take care of yourself Sano, it is not my wish next to see you in a coffin." 


	5. kidnapped?

Chapter 5  
  
The next few days passed by quite peacefully for Megumi.  
  
The latest news and rumours of the rebellion were that currently, they were building up on their strength in their hideout in the mountains. Many had been rumored wounded and killed in the last attack, but it was also rumored that many more were joining the rebels and that their numbers were increasing by the hundreds per day. It was also said that so far the Emperor's soldiers had had few successes in searching for the rebel groups, and that some of the soldiers had also defected to the rebel groups.  
  
Megumi thrived on this gossip. She often listened to her patients while they talked among themselves, and occasionally chatted with the nurses and the people at the markets. As time went by, she also became friends with these people. She got to know old Lim, the meat seller, who always gave away extra meat whenever he wanted to pack up early. She made friends with Xiaoling, the little girl at the corner of the clinic who sold biscuits from morning to night. Everyone soon came to call her by Doctor Megumi, and she became quite well known around the district, so much so, the town magistrate even came to pay her a visit.  
  
" Devil! These rebels! The whole lot of them!" he had complained to her, when he had come to her clinic complaining of a cold. Megumi had wisely kept her mouth shut and let him ramble on as she examined his chest.  
  
" I swear to god that one day I will get all them, especially that Wang guy and his Japanese friend… fancy using those freaking Japanese to help fight his war!!!" At that, Megumi's hand had slipped a little, and the magistrate looked down at her.  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry, but I forgot that you are Japanese. But you don't look one anyway, so you don't count…" then he smiled at her, giving her a full view of his yellow stained teeth. She bent her head, making it seem as if she was paying closer attention to his chest, which was quiet ugly as well. The magistrate carried on talking to himself  
  
" You know, you haven't seen my house yet right? Why don't you come over for dinner the day after tomorrow? You could even stay the night if you wanted to…so what do you say?"  
  
" I have a lot of patients to tend to sir, I'm afraid that I do not have the time at times to even step out of this place." Megumi replied then.  
  
" Nonsense, there must be day when there are no patients, besides, its customary." The magistrate replied then, his eyes on her chest.  
  
Megumi doubted very much then that it was a customary thing to eat at the magistrate's house, however, knowing that he would persist till she agree, she nodded her head, agreeing to come for dinner only, on the pretext that she had to go back to the clinic afterwards.  
  
She learnt from most people afterwards, that the magistrate had a total of four concubines in his home. He was a flirt, and loved to spend taxpayer's money on wine and girls. Whatever Megumi learnt about him only served to confirm her suspicions, that the magistrate was a lecher and he was just interested in having fun with her. He was a corrupt official who collected a lot of taxes, and spent it on building new extensions to his residence. It was after learning this that Megumi partly began to understand why the rebel group was so active in this area. In fact, they were supported and helped by most of the villagers. Food and clothing were often smuggled secretly to the rebels through some middlemen, who knew that secret path to the hideout. In fact, it was a well-known secret around that most rebel groups thrived on the help of the peasants. In this matter, the government was quite helpless to do anything about it, as they had already lost the support of the people a long time ago. The most they could do was to impose food and movement restrictions, which most of the time, didn't hinder much at all.  
  
As to her own medical classes, Megumi attended them dutifully, picking up the finer points of medical surgery. Soon, she was equipped enough to perform minor operations at the clinic. She was the only female doctor in the medical school. In her class, there were five other doctors, all of whom were male. At first, they had tried to bully her, but after Megumi had showed them a thing or two, such as pulling their ears, they gradually left her alone. However, there were one or two male doctors who sometimes popped by her clinic on the pretext of borrowing a medical book, but Megumi saw through them easily. There was this very persistent person named Ming Shen, who turned up at her clinic a few times, but she always chased him away.  
  
After living in Xinjiang for a month already, she had taken to dressing up like the Chinese. She now wore the pleated Chinese skirt and silk blouse daily, and she usually tied her hair up into a slipknot at the back. She had also acquired the accent that the villages spoke in, though her Chinese still sounded a bit wobbly, after lack of practice.  
  
Two of the magistrate's henchmen came to fetch her the night she was supposed to have dinner with him. She wore a plain light blue pleated skirt with a white blouse, and as she wasn't working, she let her hair flow freely around her shoulders. They took her to the magistrate's residence on a sedan chair, even though it was just a twenty-minute walk from the clinic. In truth, she hadn't wanted to go, the magistrate being the lecher that he was, but he was the magistrate, and she had to be polite.  
  
At the magistrate's residence, they had dinner, and then he invited her to look at his garden, while he attempted to quote some literary works in order to impress her. Megumi fixed a polite smile on her face, but most of the time, her mind was somewhere else. When her pocket watch struck ten, she stood up and announced that she had to go back to the clinic.  
  
" So soon! Stay a bit longer, I'll send one of men to stand in for you!" the magistrate had argued.  
  
" No, I'm afraid not, I'm expecting a couple of patients tonight." Megumi replied politely but firmly.  
  
The magistrate gave a sigh, then he shouted for his servants to get the sedan chair prepared. However, after waiting for a while, there came no response, and the magistrate got irritated  
  
" Where are those fools! Are you all sleeping on the job! Wait till I dock your salary!"  
  
However, instead of a servant response, there came a shout of laughter from around them and before Megumi knew it, she was surrounded by several masked men, who had leapt out from the surrounding trees and bushes  
  
" Your servants are all lying in the cellar as we speak now, we had been watching you for the past ten minutes, by the way, sir, you recite pretty lousy poetry." One of the masked men came forward and spoke.  
  
The magistrate turned red in the face and bellowed  
  
" This is preposterous! How dare you storm into my house like this! I demand you leave at once!" In anger, he stamped his foot.  
  
The masked man laughed.  
  
" Haven't you realized it now, you dumb ass! You are being kidnapped! You and your mistress…"  
  
Megumi then realized that the man was referring to her.  
  
" I'm not…" she opened her mouth to say, however, before she could say it, a bag was pulled over her face, and she became trapped in a sack which was easily tied up as she was wrestled to the ground. Wildly, she kicked at the sack, however, her efforts were futile and she felt herself being carried up and carried out of the residence. " I'm not his mistress! I'm a doctor!" she screamed, but the sack was too thick and her words came out muffled.  
  
  
  
It seemed hours later, when she awoke to the sound of muffled voices. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was darkness, and for a moment or two, she panicked and she began to struggle. The stale air that she had been breathing in for the past few hours clogged up her throat and she found it impossible to scream  
  
" Let me out…" she screamed hoarsely, and kicked at the sack once more. She hit something and she heard a muffled curse. Then she felt the top of the sack being untied, and found herself looking into the eyes of Sanosuke Sagara. 


	6. re-assurance

1 Chapter 6  
  
" I want an explanation now Sano! What the hell is going on!" Megumi demanded hoarsely as Sano came into the room she had been deposited in, carrying a cup and a towel.  
  
It was only a few minutes after she had been discovered by Sanosuke, who by the look on his face, was also very surprised at seeing her. Almost immediately, he had carried her into this room, left her sitting on the bed and was gone at once.  
  
Now that he was back, he handed her the cup and towel.  
  
" Drink it up, it'll make your throat feel better." He ordered. Megumi complied and drank what was in the cup. She tasted honey and lemon. Almost immediately, her throat felt better, and she opened her mouth to speak. However, Sano silenced her by placing two fingers on her lips.  
  
" Don't." he said " I'm not up to your screams now, and your throat needs to rest. It's been a hectic day, but I'm sure that you want YOUR explanation, so I'll give it to you now." He rolled his eyes at her as he said that and Megumi glared at him. However, she kept her mouth shut and used the towel that he had given her to wipe her hands and face. While she did that, Sano sat down by the side of the bed and began to talk.  
  
" Last night, we kidnapped the magistrate. We were hoping to be able to hold him for ransom…in the process, you got mistaken as one of his concubines and evidently, they thought that you could be used as ransom too. So here you are now…unfortunately, you may have to stay here for a while, we can't very well put you back on the streets and say that you escaped from us. It would rouse suspicions. So, for now, you will have to pretend to be one of our hostages."  
  
" You mean that I have to pretend to be his concubine! No way!" Megumi shouted.  
  
Sano shot her a look of irritation  
  
" Can't you just keep your mouth shut for once!" he shouted back.  
  
" What did you say!" Megumi replied, and automatically reached up to pull his ears.  
  
"OUCH!" Sano yelled and wrestled his ear away; " Do you always have to do that!"  
  
" Habit. Anyhow, I refuse to stay here for another minute. I'm not going to be ransomed as his freaking concubine." Megumi replied and folded her arms and stared at Sano squarely in the eye.  
  
" Oh really, then what were you doing at his house then? Having a nice dinner, and reciting poetry to each other I suppose?"  
  
Megumi shot him a sarcastic look  
  
" I'm disappointed in you Sano, I thought that maybe all these years, you would have been a bit more perceptive and intelligent, and here, you have proved me wrong again!"  
  
" Well, you always did like the rich and famous type." Sano answered and promptly got a slap from Megumi.  
  
" I think that you should know me better than that. That was quite uncalled for."  
  
Sano gave a shrug and got off the bed  
  
" You should rest a bit now. I'll try and find something for you to do."  
  
" No, I should be going now." Megumi answered and she attempted to stand up but Sano stopped her.  
  
" Haven't you heard a word that I said? You can't leave!"  
  
" And why is that? Because I'm ransom? Forget about it Sano, I'm not going to follow your childish scheme."  
  
" BECAUSE YOU WOULD GET CAUGHT BY THE SOLDIERS IF YOU WERE TO RETURN DAMMIT!" Sano shouted angrily as he pushed her back down on the bed.  
  
Stunned, Megumi watched as Sano prop one leg on the chair and seat himself on the table.  
  
" Can't you understand that now is not the time for you to go back? I…"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a woman came in, her eyes scanning the room till they came to rest on Sano.  
  
" Sano, there is an emergency! Jin and the others just came back badly wounded. Evidently, they had been greatly outnumbered by the government soldiers. Jin has a chest wound, and he seems to have difficulty breathing!"  
  
" Shit!" Sano cursed and strode towards the door. Megumi hurried after him and pulled his hand. Sano turned to look at her with an exasperated look  
  
" Look Megumi…"  
  
" Let me take a look at them, I'm a doctor remember? If you have the necessary supplies, I might be able to do something for them." Megumi urged  
  
Sano stared at her for the longest time, as if contemplating if he should let her or not, however, her plea to save them won out and he nodded. He led her through a series of corridors till they came to a room with black doors and paper windows. Slowly, Sano opened the door and went inside, followed by Megumi.  
  
A horrible sight greeted her. There were six men, all lying on the floor and bleeding profusely from their wounds. Sano went straight to the man lying at the right hand side, who was practically gasping for air and clutching his right chest.  
  
" Jin, what happened! Were you ambushed?" he asked urgently, as he lifted the man in his arms  
  
Weakly the guy nodded, as he gingerly held out 3 fingers to Sano.  
  
" 300 men?" Sano asked and received another nod.  
  
Then suddenly, the man coughed violently and he vomited out blood. This immediately spurred Megumi into action. Kneeling down by the man's side, she prodded the side of his chest, taking care not to exert too much pressure on it. Sano watched anxiously by her side, as she examined him.  
  
" What's wrong with him? Can he be saved?" he asked, when Megumi had removed her hand.  
  
" I suspect that his lung has been punctured. I will need to operate on him. Do you have a doctor's kit here?"  
  
" No. Are there any alternatives?" Sano asked  
  
Megumi thought for a while, then she spoke  
  
" A long knife, sharpened and a few needles. They have to be sterilized. You will need to boil them in hot water first, to get rid of the germs."  
  
Sano nodded and got up from his place. While he was finding for the alternatives, Megumi tended to the other five men, and treated those with less serious injuries as best as she could. The woman, who had gone to look for Sano, helped her with the bandaging by providing Megumi with several strips of cloth to be used as bandages. Once Megumi had made sure that the rest of the men were in stable condition, she checked again on the man, Jin. He had fallen into unconsciousness, and his breathing came in small gasps.  
  
Just then, Sano came bursting into the room carrying the needed items.  
  
" Here… he tossed the items down by Megumi's side and bent down beside Jin. " How serious is it? Tell me honestly, does he have a good chance of surviving?"  
  
Megumi answered as honestly as she could  
  
" It will depend on his will to live I guess. I cannot guarantee that what I do will save his life, but I guarantee that I will do my best. I do not have the best of equipment here and no anesthesia. There could be a slight possibly that he might wake up before the operation ends."  
  
" I'll hold him down, like I did before. Is that ok?" Sano asked, turning to face her. Megumi looked up at him and they held eye contact for that brief moment. She saw the pain and urgently reflected in his eyes. She saw the anxiety that Sano was going through and trying his damnest to remain calm. She realized then, that this 'crusade' was something that Sano felt really serious about, up till now, she had never witnessed such intensity, such seriousness in his eyes.  
  
She broke away the eye contact and turned to face Jin. Holding the knife just above the area where she was going to operate on, Megumi closed her eyes for a brief second and prayed that god would be with her and give the strength and skill to save this man's life.  
  
However, as happened before, Sano laid his hand on hers, and as Megumi opened her eyes to look at him, this time he didn't say anything, but he didn't have to anyway, she read it all in his eyes.  
  
You'll be all right. I'm here with you. You don't need to fear anything. I believe in you and I know you too. Don't worry too much about saving him. Just do your best as you have always done and everything will turn out all right. I will always be here with you. I will always be here with you… 


	7. i'm staying

1 Chapter 7  
  
The morning air felt cool against Megumi's skin as she breathed in deeply, and watched the sun rise from behind the mountains. Her hands were still shaking from being in the same position for a few hours. Her neck and legs ached and she longed to just lie down and fall asleep for an entire month. Already, her eyelids were drooping and she longed very much to close them  
  
Jin's operation had been completed only just recently. He lived, with the exception of a huge scar from his left breast to his right side. Once finished, Megumi had escaped from the room, which had grown stuffy and hot during the operation. Using her sleeve, she wiped away the sweat on her forehead and leaned against the wall outside Jin's room.  
  
Behind her, she heard the door to the room open and close, and presently, Sano came to stand beside her. She noticed too that he had a sheen of perspiration round his face. They stood like that for a long time, either side saying nothing, but just staring at the rising sun. Anyhow, both didn't know what to say to each other. It had been such a long time since they last saw each other. Furthermore, when Sano left, Megumi had not been there. She didn't even know about it till she got a letter from Kenshin telling her so.  
  
Megumi couldn't really pinpoint what it was that she felt. She couldn't say outright that she felt betrayed that Sano left without telling her, but she did feel a bit irritated at the fact that Sano hadn't even bothered to give her a hint or two, even if his departure was on 'the spur of the moment'. Part of her wanted to scold him for fooling around with his life, but part of her also wanted to make sure that his body was still healthy and his bones were healing just fine.  
  
For Sano, he didn't really know how to react to Megumi's presence. Seeing her in China had totally caught him off guard. Furthermore, she had been kidnapped against her will and would be force to stay here until they could safely return her back without any complications. Part of him also felt a bit guilty for leaving so suddenly, since Megumi had done so much for him as a doctor, but not so much as a good pal though… always hitting and scolding him. And now, he was bound more to her since she had helped saved the lives of two of his closest comrades from near death. If it were any other doctor, he doubted either of his friends would have lived.  
  
" I'm sorry!"  
  
Both of them simultaneously turned to each other at the same time.  
  
Megumi swallowed, as she tried to compose herself quickly.  
  
" Looks like I saved another of your important friends again…" she smiled a little at Sano in an effort to regain her composure.  
  
" Yes you did. Thank you." Sano replied.  
  
" I suppose that I can go back now?"  
  
" Go back?" Sano asked  
  
" Go back." Megumi replied firmly. " I want to go back to the city."  
  
" No!" came Sano immediate answer. " We discussed this already. It's too risky for you to go back."  
  
" How so? As far as I see it, nothing would happen with putting me back in the city. I could just act as if you left me in a ditch to rot."  
  
" How can you say such a thing! We may be rebels, but we are not barbarians!" Sano barked at her. His hands went round her shoulders as he said that and he gripped them tightly. Megumi immediately back one step. She knew that she had said something wrong and angered Sano in the process. She could feel his anger in the way he gripped her shoulders.  
  
A few seconds later, Sano's hands relaxed and he let go and turned away  
  
" Sorry…" he mumbled.  
  
Megumi back into a pillar and rested against it, catching her breath and trying to compose herself again. She couldn't afford to lose control here…  
  
" If you go back, you would be suspected of collaborating with us. You have to go back with the magistrate. Even right now in jail, he's saying that you're his mistress… if you go back, who would believe you? After all, corruption is still a big thing."  
  
" But Sano… what about my patients? I just can't leave them like that? Besides, what can I do here? I'm not one who's content with just sitting around and doing nothing! I am a doctor! I have a job to do, I took the oath that I would save lives whenever I could…"  
  
" You can become our doctor! As you can see, we have lots of injured people around here. We hardly have a doctor, even a nurse to take care of them. It would be a bigger challenge to your skills as a doctor if you were to tend to them than to those city people!" Sano said excitedly  
  
" Are you saying that the people in the city are nothing compared to the people here?" Megumi replied icily, though there was a hidden glint in her eyes  
  
" No… I'm just saying that the people here need your help here more than the people in the city do, they have so many doctors, I don't think that they would mind parting with you for a while… So… will you stay?"  
  
Megumi adverted her eyes so that Sano wouldn't see that she was about to burst into laughter. Just seeing Sano's pleading look was almost enough for her to burst out laughter. She never thought that Sano would ever ask for such a favour from her. Truth be told, she had made her decision even before Sano had made the suggestion to her.  
  
" So will you stay?" Sano prodded  
  
Megumi raised her head, and nodded at him,  
  
" I'll stay." 


	8. why are you crying?

Chapter 8  
  
"Here, have some soup... it'll help." Megumi urged soothingly, as she gently poured the sweet soup into the patient's mouth. The patient swallowed it gratefully, and drank from the bowl till it was empty. Smiling, Megumi deposited the patient's head gently against the wall and went to refill her bowl.  
  
Around her, people in similar states lay. There were at least a hundred of them in the room. Sano and his gang just hours ago had brought them in. The majority was weak from hunger and a good number of them were badly beaten up too. From Sano, she had heard that they had come from the village just one hundred miles away from Xinjiang. The government soldiers had raided the village of all its food supplies and had beaten up those who had tried to resist. After which, three-quarters of the village population had been forced into `voluntary government service' It was only when they were transporting the villagers across this region that Sano had seen them, and they had organized a `mass kidnap'.  
  
As Megumi made her way to the kitchen, she met Chung ling, the daughter of one of the rebels, whom she become good friends since her stay here, carrying a bucket of drinking water with a ladle in it.  
  
" Dr Megumi!" Chung Ling called out as they passed one another, " Sano told me to tell you to go to his room. I think that it's serious..."  
  
" Thank you Chung Ling... here, could you help me take this to the kitchen please?"  
  
" Sure." Chung Ling replied and took the bowl away from Megumi as she broke into quick steps and made her way to Sano's room, which was at the back of the house. When she pushed open the door, she saw a group of men and women hurdled around the bed. The table was littered with strips of stained white cloth, and there was a bit more of it on the floor. A path was made for Megumi as she made her way to the bed. Sano was there, apparently trying to stop the flow of blood, which was coming from the victim's legs. He looked up when he heard Megumi approach and silently handed the job over to her. Megumi accessed the situation correctly and took immediate charge.  
  
" Sano, can you please clear the room please. I only want one person, a woman to stay with me. I will also need a thread and needle."  
  
Without hesitation, Sano began to do as she ordered and soon there was no one left in the room but a young woman who called herself Mie.  
  
Mie crouched down nervously beside Megumi who was examining the extent of the victim's injury.  
  
" She was unconscious when they brought her it, but she bleeding heavily, do you think?" She left the rest unsaid, as she could not bring herself to say them aloud. It was much too painful to even think about it.  
  
" Without a doubt Mie. Thank god she's asleep, but she's going to get hell when she gets up. It's looks really serious." Megumi answered as she pulled the sheet up the victim's legs and turned around to get some more fresh strips of cloth. " I trust that you can keep this to yourself, the last thing I need here is this poor girl being ostracized."  
  
" Oh yes, of course Dr. Megumi, I won't breathe a word to anyone, but I fear that all of them might know about it already..."  
  
" Yes, I know, but I don't need fuel to be added to fire. Do you understand me?"  
  
Mie nodded, and Megumi turned her attention back to the victim.  
  
` This should be good for tonight's dinner' Sano thought to himself as he hurdled over a patch of wild mushrooms. As quickly as he could, he began piling his basket with them. At this rate, everyone would be able to have a good mushroom dinner tonight. Sano chuckled silently to himself at the thought of that.  
  
The trail of the mushrooms led to other plants and roots that were edible and Sano ventured further uphill as he sought to gathered all these ingredients... It was then, that he first picked up the sound.  
  
He had been collecting some roots, but he had heard something, which sounded like a sniff, and he paused, thinking that it was an enemy of some sorts. He listened for a while more, crouched halfway hidden behind the trunk of some tree. The sounds became louder and louder, and they sounded suspiciously like sniffs, like someone was crying.  
  
Pretty sure now that it wasn't the enemy, Sano crept quietly towards the sounds. When he was sure that he was very near the origin of the sounds, he parted a bit of the bush, which blocked his view.  
  
It was Megumi. She was crouched against a tree trunk. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably from every sniff, which erupted from her. Her head rested on her arms, as she sank to the ground and she shook even more from each sob. In that position, she looked extremely vulnerable, and Sano was suddenly seized with an uncontrollable urge to go and just put his arms around her.  
  
Megumi looked up as she saw a shadow directly in front her. She made little attempt to hide her tear stained face. Even as she looked up at Sano, tears were still silently streaming down her face. Sano crouched down in front of her and wiped the tears away from her eyes gently with his thumb. He said nothing, she said nothing. They remained in this position for the next seconds, until Megumi could hold it no longer and she threw her hands around Sano, clutching him tightly, as a new wave of tears threatened to fall out.  
  
" Oh Sano, how could they... how could they!" she asked over and over again, tears spilling out of her eyes. " How... could they do this... how could they!"  
  
Sano put his arms around her, murmuring, " The world is full of these kind of men. It's all right now..." He rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.  
  
" No... it's not all right..." Megumi wailed " They will do it again and again to other girls...it was so painful... it was so painful Sano..." Megumi felt her throat choke up and she could speak no more. Finally she gave up and buried her head in the crook of Sano's neck, unable to stop herself from sobbing.  
  
It was a while before Megumi stirred again. She had fallen asleep in Sano's shoulder, and when she came to, the sky was almost dark, and she was seated in Sano's lap, her head rested on his shoulder. She tilted her head up to look at Sano, and she saw that he too had dozed off, his head against the tree trunk. She turned around to get a better look at him. Asleep, Sano looked like a child. His face was a bit darker than before, but his features were still unchanged. The pointed jaw, the shape of his eyes, it seemed that despite his many fights and injuries, he still managed to keep his unflawed. She lifted a finger to trace his face and it was then that he stirred. Quickly, she moved her hand away. Sano opened his eyes and he smiled as he saw Megumi  
  
" Hello... feeling better?"  
  
" Yes... thank you." Megumi rose to get up, but Sano pulled her back down on to his lap. " What now!" she looked at him, as though he was planning some kind of trick, " We have to get back... it's getting dark."  
  
" It's all right, we won't be missed much. Let's sit here for a while." Sano replied with a smile that Megumi didn't quite trust. But she complied nevertheless, and leaned back against him. They stayed in that position all throughout, Megumi sitting on Sano's lap, with Sano's arms around her waist.  
  
The glimmers of sunset stared back at them. Except for the occasional chippers of crickets, all else was silent. A sweet smell emitted from the forest nature reached Megumi's nostrils, and she inhaled deeply, allowing herself to partake in the aromatherapy of nature.  
  
" I've been thinking about it..." Sano said suddenly  
  
"Thinking about what?" Megumi asked, not really listening to him.  
  
" This place is not for you. You should go back to the city and forget about this place."  
  
" Come again?" Megumi turned around to face him. " You want me to leave?"  
  
" No it's not that. A rebel camp is a Robin Hood fantasy story or anything like that. The horror that you just experienced today, we see it everyday. We see blood and dead bodies' everyday, so much so we are so used to it. But you are different. You have not seen any of these before. This is not the place for you. You would have a much more peaceful and happier life practicing medicine in the city."  
  
" What if I don't want to go back?" Megumi asked  
  
" What... but I thought that you always wanted to go back. You said so yourself the day you came here."  
  
" Well I changed my mind." Megumi argued  
  
" What...What's the matter with you Megumi... first you say that you want to leave and now you say you don't!" Sano was shouting now.  
  
" Well, I just said that I changed my mind... can't you understand Japanese!" Megumi shouted back.  
  
" Why do you want to stay here anyway! There's too much blood for a doctor like to handle. You don't care for anyone here anyway, they're all stranger to you and that's it!"  
  
" I care for you dammit!" Megumi screamed, and then she froze with realization of what she had just said and turned with her to Sano.  
  
Sano too was shocked at the words that Megumi had just blurted out. It took a while for the words to sink in and when it did, he turned Megumi back to face him. And when he did, he saw that she was crying  
  
" Why are you crying?" he asked gently.  
  
Megumi shook her head and tried to turn back around, but Sano wouldn't let her.  
  
" Am I really that important to you?" He asked, and this time Megumi nodded in reply. Using her sleeve, she wiped her tears away  
  
" I don't want to see you get hurt. You are that important to me..."  
  
She looked up at his face, expecting to see rejection and disgust. But instead, she saw love and tenderness.  
  
" You are very important to me too, Megumi, which is why I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
" But I want to be by your side, I can handle the blood and everything, but I can't handle not seeing you. I missed you for three years already, I don't know if I can miss you again."  
  
" Megumi..." Sano sighed, " What am I going to do with you?"  
  
" Let me continue as a doctor."  
  
" But..."  
  
" No buts," Megumi laid a finger on his mouth, " Please Sano, I know we always bicker about everything, but please agree with me for this time. Please..."  
  
Sano looked at Megumi and he knew that he would give in. Part of him wanted Megumi to stay too, and she too wanted to stay, but his inner instinct was giving warning signals...and he was choosing to ignore it.  
  
Megumi leaned closer towards him, and Sano leaned back till his back touched the tree trunk and he could lean no more. His lips parted, and they kissed for the first time. His arms went around her back and held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go.  
  
Time stood still as they kissed. They were oblivious to all the other sounds of the forest and were only aware of each other.  
  
Both knew that dangerous times lay ahead of them, but as Sano had thought earlier, he wanted Megumi to stay and that was it. 


	9. danger

1 Chapter nine  
  
The next few weeks were bliss for Megumi and Sano, and it was good too that they had decided to make the best for it, for after the next few weeks, it was going to be hell for them.  
  
  
  
After the incident at the forest, Sano and Megumi went back to camp holding hands. One look and everyone knew what was going on between them. But, they respected Sano and admired Megumi, and to everyone, it seemed like a match made in heaven.  
  
One afternoon, after coming back from their usual raids on government warehouses, Megumi was among the crowd of women who waited at the front of the camp for the men to come in. Once they were back safely in camp, Megumi tended to the injured. Thankfully, there were no serious injuries this time. While she was washing up, Sano came up to her and whispered  
  
"Shall we take a walk later before dinner? I promised the cook that I would pick some mushrooms for her."  
  
Megumi blushed as she heard this, but nevertheless she replied  
  
" I have a lot of washing up to do. You guys are failures at keeping the camp clean…"  
  
" I'll wait…" came Sano's reply and Megumi blushed again.  
  
Once Megumi had finished cleaning up the area, she washed her hands and dried them quickly before running over to back part of the camp, where she knew Sano was waiting for her.  
  
He was leaning against a tree, absentmindedly chewing on a straw, hands stuck in his pocket, while a basket lay near his foot. He lifted his head as he heard her approach and grinned at her, using his foot to lift the basket to a height where he could take it with his hand.  
  
Megumi smiled back, and took Sano's offered hand as they walked down the path leading to the forest.  
  
" You know something? Yesterday, Ling asked when was I planning to have children…"  
  
" Oh really? So how did you reply then?"  
  
" When I get married of course…"  
  
" I see, so I guess that means that you won't be having any then… ouch!"  
  
Sano yelped as Megumi jabbed him hard in the ribs " Sorry… peace man…"  
  
" What do you mean by I won't be having any Sanosuke Sagara! I mean to have children, two at least…"  
  
" Boy or girl?"  
  
" One of each, but I want the boy to be first, so that he can be an older brother to his sister…"  
  
" Geez… at the rate you're going, how are you ever going to find a willing person… obviously Chinese men are into too much war to mess with babies, and they prefer their Chinese ladies, and you're not in Japan… so…"  
  
" Don't be stupid… I have time… when this war ends, I'll just go back and look. By then everyone will have settled down then…"  
  
" This war will take a long time to end… and I really mean a long time…" Sano looked at Megumi, tightening his hold on her hand as he said that.  
  
" I know…" Megumi sighed.  
  
After that, they walked in silence, and soon they came across a mushroom patch and they went about picking mushrooms till the basket which Sano had brought along was filled to the brim and could hold no more. Sano stuffed a few extra mushrooms into his pockets before getting up.  
  
They went down the same path back to camp, but halfway through, Sano made a different turn and steered the both of them into another path. Thinking that he had done it unconsciously, Megumi pulled back and said  
  
" You're going the wrong way, its this way…"  
  
" No… I want to show you something…" Sano replied and pulled her in his direction.  
  
They tramped about for sometime, before they finally reached open grassland. It was an area that Megumi had not been to before and she was astounded by the beauty of it. The land itself was untamed. Grass grew everywhere without restraint and the trees stood tall and proud. The land itself was on raised land and below, Megumi could see the vast pasture land that spread out far and wide in front of her.  
  
" Beautiful isn't it…" Sano came to stand behind her, putting his arms round her waist.  
  
" Ummm."  
  
" When everything is over, I plan to stay here."  
  
" What…"  
  
" I've been thinking about it ever since I came to China. Frankly, I'm getting tired. I told myself that this war would be the last for me, and after that I plan to settle down…well, obviously, I can't return to Japan because I'm still wanted for some stupid crime, so I've been considering farming as my next future career prospect."  
  
" Are you serious about this?"  
  
" Yeah… I've been checking out the land around here, and so far, this is the best. Fertile soil, green grass, perfect for farming and raising cattle."  
  
" Oh Sano! I'm so happy for you…" Megumi turned around to hug him, " I'm so glad for you. I never thought that you would think of settling down, but now that you  
  
Say so, I can't help but be happy for you. You have my support…"  
  
" Yeah, and I want you here with me when I do it…"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Don't act dumb Megumi, you've been waiting for me to ask you this haven't you!" Sano grinned and pulled her to him.  
  
Megumi blushed, and tried to move away, but Sano only pulled her closer to him…  
  
" So?"  
  
"So what…"  
  
" You wanna stay or not, I can always find someone else…"  
  
" Oh you…" Megumi pounded fiercely on Sano's back. " Yes, I'll stay…"  
  
" See, wasn't that hard wasn't it…"  
  
Sano replied, as he kissed her.  
  
  
  
They spent about half an hour at the grassland, then, as it was getting dark, they made their way back to camp, Megumi was having nice and happy thoughts of the grassland. She pictured having a house there, and two kids running about, chasing each other.  
  
However, her reverie was cut short as they neared camp. Sano was the first to stop, as he pulled Megumi behind a tree and peered out cautiously. The sounds of gunfire and crying children reached them. Obviously, something was being very wrong. Then suddenly, Sano's eyes widened and he got up from his hiding place. Megumi got up with him, but he pushed her back down, saying  
  
" No, it's too dangerous, you stay here."  
  
" What's going on!" Megumi demanded.  
  
" The government soldiers are at the campsite. They found out somehow, where we were. Stay here, I'll go and help the others. When everything is over, I'll come back for you, I promise."  
  
He stood up, but Megumi grabbed hold of his hand  
  
" You'll be all right?"  
  
" I'll be all right."  
  
Came his reply, and before she could do anything else, he was gone.  
  
The next few hours were excruciating for Megumi. She kept peering out from her hiding place behind the tree, but she couldn't see much, all she could see was people running about the campsite, frantically trying to get away from the soldiers. She felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything to help them. The screams of the people who were either caught or shot were so painful, that Megumi had to put her hands over her ears to shut them up.  
  
When was it going to end? Would it ever end? She wondered about this.  
  
'Bloody hell' Sano curse as he crouched behind a wagon, as bullets whizzed past him. The entire campsite had been caught unawares by the arrival of the government soldiers. Many of his men were already dead, and only a handful of them remained. Most of the women and children had fled towards the hills, and Sano was trying to prevent the soldiers from chasing after them. Cocking the gun he had in his hand, he turned to his right and took a shot at the soldier shooting bullets at empty spaces. Instantly, the soldier dropped to the ground, a hole in his breast pocket.  
  
'Bastard' Sano thought to himself.  
  
However, to his left, he saw one more of his men collapse to the ground, clutching at his side. Above the noise of the battle, Sano could hear the commander of the government soldiers coming out.  
  
" We've got them surrounded! There can't be many of them left. I want all of you to search the hills for all the women and children! We shall teach them what it is like to live with the enemy!"  
  
It was then that Sano remembered about Megumi. She was very near the camp, and would be one of the first few found. He had to find her before the soldiers did. Scrambling to his feet, he ran from cover to cover, till he reached the edge of the campsite and he slipped in to the forest.  
  
  
  
Megumi was getting quite jittery now. The gunfire was less now, but she still saw no signs of the rebel group, nor did she see Sano at all. She was beginning to think that the government officials had captured the entire campsite. What was she supposed to do then? Go and own up?  
  
Suddenly, she felt a movement behind her and as she was about to turn around, a hand came over her mouth. Megumi's first instinct was to scream and struggle, but Sano whispered into her ear  
  
" Relax, it's me. Hurry now, there's no time to waste. Follow me."  
  
Following Sano's lead, they went deeper into the forest, till they reached the opposite side of the campsite. The government officials had not gotten to that area yet, and it was all-quiet. Without giving an explanation at all, Sano suddenly started rubbing soil in Megumi's hair and all over her clothes.  
  
" What are you doing?" Megumi demanded  
  
" Quiet." Sano snapped and continued rubbing soil all over, till Megumi looked as if she hadn't bathed for days.  
  
When he was done, he dusted his pants and grabbed Megumi by the shoulders  
  
" Look Megumi, this is the only way now. The soldiers are now searching for the Women and I can think of all the atrocities that they are going to do to them, and I do not want that to happen to you. You are going to pretend that you've been kidnapped. We've tortured you and starved you for three days running…you are someone from the town, they will believe you for sure. Once the magistrate sees you, he will recognize you and all will be fine."  
  
" What are you saying Sano? I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you."  
  
" Weren't you listening just now? You can't stay here anymore. You will be safe back in the town."  
  
" What about you? What if you die fighting…"  
  
" No, don't be stupid, I won't die, I promise…"  
  
" That's what you always say! How can I trust your promise when you are doing something with such a great risk of getting yourself killed even. Can't you see that I don't want to leave you, can't you see that I…"  
  
Megumi gasped as Sano pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Closing her eyes, Megumi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.  
  
Sano looked down at her, his eyes filled with pain and sadness.  
  
" This is hard for me too. But I don't want anything to happen to you. Go and get yourself safe first. We'll see each other again. And when that happens, we won't have to hide anymore. We'll go build our farm on that piece of land, and you'll have your two kids. I promise. Now go…"  
  
Sano kissed her again, then pushed her in the direction of the campsite. With tears in her eyes, Megumi took two steps forward, then she looked back, but Sano was already gone, gone back into the forest to help the rest of the women.  
  
Would she ever see him again? 


	10. Where are you?

" Say ah…" Megumi urged gently as she peered into the child's throat. " Good girl… wider… all right…" she murmured as she made her diagnosis and turned to the girl's mother who was standing anxiously behind her daughter.  
  
" She's all right. Her throat is just a little sore. Probably too many sweets over the festival? I've prescribed for her some syrup, you can collect it at the counter"  
  
" Thank you doctor…She just started coughing this morning, and none of us knew what was happening? Oh… by the way, here's some vegetables for you, please accept this."  
  
From the mother's side appeared a small basket of vegetables and she held it out to Megumi who took it with a grateful smile  
  
" Thank you very much."  
  
" You'll…um, find it very useful…" the mother said, as she smiled uncertainly and before Megumi could wonder about that, the mother was out of the room.  
  
Megumi thought about it for a few seconds, then she shrugged the thought out of her head and went back to writing her report. Presently, the nurse poked her head into the room  
  
" Megumi? That was the last patient and it's almost closing time already. Is it ok if I make a move first?"  
  
" Sure, I'll lock up." Megumi replied cheerfully and gave a jaunty wave to the nurse.  
  
Half an hour later, Megumi rose from her chair and took off her white coat. In her hurry to do so, she accidentally pushed the basket of vegetables from her table to the floor. Megumi muttered a cry as she bent down to pick up the vegetables. In the midst of all the green leaves, she spotted a small piece of paper, carefully folded among the vegetables. Megumi picked it up and opened it. Her heart gave a big jump as she realized that it was from Sano.  
  
It was written in Japanese, so that only she could read it. And it read  
  
Megumi,  
  
I can't tell you where I am now, for safety reasons, but right now, we are all doing all right. We suffered huge casualties, but everyone is recovering and we are now planning our counter attack. I managed to get this letter to Lee, and he's going to give this to someone in town, who is probably going to pass it to you from there. I'm afraid to write to much, as far as I know, there's heavy patrol going on nowadays in town, and apparently the government has a list of the names of people who are in the rebel group, including my name and they even know how some of us look like. I just want to tell you that I'm all right. Don't worry about me, if not you'll give yourself away to the government. Carry on with your life, as present and one day I'll come for you.  
  
Sano.  
  
Tears appeared at the corner of Megumi's eyes and she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve. She had to listen to Sano and carry on with her life as before. She couldn't cry, not now anyway.  
  
It had been almost two months since the government soldiers had stormed the rebel camp in a sudden surprise attack. Back then, in order to help Megumi escape, Sano had rubbed mud all over her and tore her clothes, so as to make it seem that she was a prisoner of theirs. The ploy worked.  
  
Minutes after Sano had left her, a soldier had come across her and she had been brought to the captain in charge, where by she told him her 'story', that she had been captured while dining with the magistrate and that she had been held captive by the rebels since then, starved and bullied. It helped too that the magistrate helped to prove her story right except for the fact that he still kept inviting her over to his place for dinner, but she always put it off with some excuse or another.  
  
The story that had been told to the villages was that she had been kidnapped at the same time of the magistrate, but she had been held for a longer time, so as to satisfy the rebel's needs. However, the majority of the villagers, who were actual supporters of the rebels, knew more or less the true story. Some of the villagers even knew about her relationship with Sano, even though they kept quiet about it.  
  
As a result of the raid, more soldiers had been brought into the town to protect it; for fear that the rebels would come back for another revolt. Even the magistrate's house was surrounded with at least twenty over guards. Every hour of the day, there would be groups of soldiers patrolling the streets. Occasionally, houses and shops were searched in the hope of finding anything related to the rebels, and sometimes people were caught, but most people were careful and the government was unable to find any clues to the rebel's next move.  
  
Megumi dried her tears and picked up the vegetables, carefully hiding the letter in her clothes. If the soldiers ever found it, she would immediately be put in jail. After locking up the clinic, she quickly made her way to the market, she purchased a few ingredients for her dinner, and then she quickly made her way back to her small apartment above the clinic. However, just as she was about to enter her apartment, a few soldiers stopped her.  
  
She turned around with a questioning look on her face  
  
" Ms Megumi? The magistrate wishes you at his residence for a meal with him. He would like to inquire about your state."  
  
" Um, could you please tell the magistrate that I do not feel very well, and that some other time perhaps?" Megumi replied and took a step forward, but was stopped again by the soldier  
  
" The magistrate wishes you at his residence." The soldier emphasized the words again and Megumi understood the true meaning the message. It meant that she had to go whether she liked it or not. Quietly, she nodded, at the same time, reaching to touch the letter that was hidden in the folds of her clothes.  
  
*********************  
  
At the magistrate's place, Megumi kept quiet most of the time and nodded and smiled whenever needed, but most of the time keeping to herself while the magistrate chattered on and on, oblivious to what Megumi was feeling.  
  
That was until the magistrate asked her about her stay during the rebels.  
  
" They didn't hurt you in any way did they?"  
  
" Huh? Oh… they didn't."  
  
" I thought it weird when they didn't put you in the same room as me. I demanded to know where you were, but they just ignored me."  
  
" I guess that I was put in another room. I saw no one for the first two days." Megumi replied, taking a sip of tea in order to calm her nervousness.  
  
" I see. I thought it was funny, but did they use your services as a doctor?"  
  
" Er… they did ask me to help them in some injuries…" Megumi allowed  
  
" I see, and did you manage to get any idea about who those people were at all?" the magistrate asked  
  
" No, I knew no one. Most of the time I was kept in my room." Megumi replied, averting her eyes in purpose.  
  
During this time, the magistrate had been silently stroking her hand and Megumi pulled away gently.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you… I promise you that I will hunt down those bastards…" the magistrate assured her.  
  
" Um, I have to get going now, it's quite late."  
  
" Well, all right, but would you follow me for a moment, I would like to show you something." The magistrate said, with a leer on his face as he stood up.  
  
Megumi nodded silently, and stood up to follow the magistrate. He brought her to a bedroom at the far back of his mansion and closed the doors behind Megumi as she stepped in, bolting it as he did so.  
  
Megumi turned around and frowned  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Go and look. The dress is over there." The magistrate pointed over to the bed, distracting Megumi for the moment. She walked cautiously over to the bed and stared down at a pale green cheongsam with a high slit leading to the thigh.  
  
" Go on, try it…" the magistrate invited.  
  
" Oh no… it's too pretty." Megumi protested  
  
" Try it…" the magistrate insisted  
  
" No… it's all right…"  
  
" I asked you to try it!" the magistrate raised his voice a little  
  
Megumi shuddered at the tone of his rising voice and made a move to pick up the cheongsam. " Would you leave the room please?"  
  
" No… just try it here."  
  
" What! No way!" Megumi protested  
  
" When I say you try it on, you try it on!" the magistrate shouted and came over to grip her wrist tightly. For a fat man, he had amazing strength.  
  
" Let go!" Megumi shouted.  
  
" No way, I've waited too long… too long…" the magistrate gasped as he started pulling at her buttons.  
  
" Go away!" Megumi screamed as she pushed hard at the magistrate's shoulders, but he would not budge.  
  
The buttons on her blouse were almost torn apart in the struggle and the magistrate was spreading slobbery kisses all along Megumi's neck. Suddenly, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor and the magistrate paused in his actions as he picked it up.  
  
Megumi realized in horror that it was the letter from Sano and she tried to snatch it out of the magistrate's hands, but to no avail.  
  
" What is this?" the magistrate asked as he opened up the letter.  
  
His features deepened as he read the letter, after which he turned to Megumi with a face full of hatred  
  
" Sano is the mastermind of the rebel group right. You bitch! How dare you collaborate with him! You will pay for this!"  
  
He shouted as he lunged for Megumi, throwing her further into the bed. When she struggled, he slapped her twice.  
  
" You bitch you bitch!" he kept shouting, as he tore her blouse off her.  
  
'Sano, where are you!' Megumi cried silently as she struggled with the Magistrate. Everything seemed all hopeless now. 


	11. together finally

Chapter 11  
  
Was it going to be over just like this? Was her life going to end just like this?  
  
Megumi thought to herself, as the magistrate tore her blouse off her and spread slobbery kisses all around her neck.  
  
I'm so sorry Sano, I couldn't.  
  
Megumi's eyes brimmed with tears, as she looked to the side of the bed. Struggling was fruitless. The magistrate had pinned her by her shoulders to the mattress with both his hands, making her unable to get up and shove the magistrate away. Her last attempt was to try and hold off the magistrate with her forearm, but the magistrate just slapped her and caught hold of both her wrists, holding them effectively over her head.  
  
Sano.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash against the door, and in the next second, the doors to the room burst open and Sano burst into the room, flanked by other members of the rebel group.  
  
Sano! Megumi's mind cried out with relief as she saw him.  
  
Sano took less than a second to assess the situation, and the expression on his face turned to one of utter outrage.  
  
" You bastard!" he shouted, as he rushed across the room to grab the magistrate by the collar and fling him on to the floor. The rest of the rebels followed his cue and they surrounded the magistrate and pulled him to his feet, dragging him helplessly out of the room. One of the rebels said to Sano as they left the room  
  
" We'll take care of things here. Don't worry."  
  
Sano nodded in gratitude as the door closed, and he hurried over to Megumi who was attempting to cover herself with her blouse.  
  
" Don't look at me." Megumi said " I'm not a pretty sight right now."  
  
Sano didn't say a word; instead, he gently pried Megumi's blouse from her fingers, and tenderly examined the bruises all over her body and her face.  
  
That simple act was enough to drive Megumi to tears  
  
" Sano!" she cried out, as she threw her arms around Sano, who put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. " I was so scared! I was thinking that it was going to be all over, and I didn't know how to face you if you found out what I happened."  
  
Sano kissed Megumi softly and gently, cutting her off in mid speech.  
  
" Hush, it's all right now. I said that I would come for you remember."  
  
" You nearly didn't make it." Megumi sniffled. " I was so scared."  
  
" I know, I was scared too, when I heard from the village people that the magistrate had taken you to his residence. I was afraid of what he might do to you, and I was right. That bastard." Sano angrily punched the corner post of the bed, causing a crack to appear in the wood.  
  
" So they told you?"  
  
" Yes, you should know by now that almost the entire village is on our side. Furthermore plus the fact that you're my woman."  
  
" What the hell do you mean by that, I'm not yours!" Megumi replied angrily as she looked up at Sano.  
  
Sano smiled and pulled her close to him again. " Of course not, you are very special to me, that's what I meant. I treasure my women very much you know."  
  
Megumi was about to reply, then suddenly, the door burst open and two men came hurrying into the room.  
  
" What's the matter?" Sano asked  
  
" Two government officials are here from the capital! They've brought over a hundred soldiers with them, and they've surrounded the magistrate's residence. The government officials say that they have come in peace and that they wish to speak to the leader. Everyone wants you to go and speak to them."  
  
Megumi and Sano looked at each other as they heard what the men had said. Had the law finally caught up with Sano this time? Would he be caught by the officials and be put into jail, and Megumi would never see him again?  
  
" Leave Sano, leave before they catch you!" Megumi urged  
  
" No. I can't be running away forever. I think that its time that I lead a normal life again." Sano replied as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Megumi caught his hand and pulled him back " Sano! This is madness! Do you know what they might do to you? They'll put you away for life! They might even kill you! Don't you realize! Please Sano, I do not wish for anything to happen to you!"  
  
" It's all right. Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise." Sano smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
*********************  
  
" Sanosuke Sagara?" the government official rose to his feet as Sano approached him.  
  
" Yes." Sano replied and gave a short bow, before sitting down on one of the chairs provided.  
  
" As I told your subordinates, I come here on a mission of peace. The emperor has taken note of the crimes that the magistrate has done in the town and he has ordered me to take care of it."  
  
Sano nodded the show that he understood. The official continued.  
  
" However, when I was here, I found that I was one step too late and that you had already done the job for me. I found the magistrate being bound up and beaten by your subordinates. Naturally, as part of the government, I had to put an end to it. Nevertheless, he will be dealt with in orderly fashion, but I will need your help."  
  
Up to this point in time, the room had been filled with tension. Everyone in the room, including Megumi thought that the officials had come to arrest Sano, and the tension had been lifted a little when the official had requested Sano's help.  
  
" What do you want to help me to help you with?"  
  
" If you help me, I will be able to seek pardon for you and the entire group. I will need your help to clean up this mess that the magistrate has made. I understand that the village is in need of many necessities. With the money that I have brought from the capital, I hope that it will be put to good use here. I will be busy handling the problem of this magistrate, so I will need your help, will you help me?"  
  
Sano considered that for a moment, and then he nodded in reply. " Yes I will."  
  
************************  
  
Five months later.  
  
" The village is much better. Thanks to the money that you gave, we were able to rebuild many of the old houses. The people are better off now, thanks to you." Sano informed the official as he stood in the official's study in the magistrate's residence. Ever since the magistrate had been captured, the official had taken had over the magistrate's residence for his own.  
  
" That's good. I'll be leaving tomorrow. The emperor will be happy with this report. Thank you Sanosuke, for all the help that you have given me."  
  
" It was nothing." Sano replied. " If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave now."  
  
" No. Wait a minute. I have another preposition for you Sanosuke."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" This village cannot go on without a magistrate. When I meet the king again, I want to recommend you for the post. Is that all right?"  
  
Sano grinned.  
  
" Thanks for the offer, but I've got plans already."  
  
" You would make a very good magistrate, and you would live well, on top of that."  
  
" Riches don't interest me."  
  
" I know, it's a pity, but what plans do you have in mind?"  
  
" I want to become a farmer." Came Sano's reply, as he left the official's study, whistling under his breath.  
  
Half an hour later, Sano was still whistling as he made his way along the streets and made his way into the village clinic. The waiting room was empty, and there was no nurse at the front desk. Sano made his way to the examination room and peered inside.  
  
" Hello. are you ready to go?" he asked  
  
" Give me five more minutes, I've got a report to finish." Megumi called from inside.  
  
" Hurry up will you, I'm hungry already." Sano complained as he leaned against the door.  
  
" All right, all right, I'm done." Megumi penned the last word and got up from her chair. The gold ring on her index finger glittered as she took off her white coat and flicked her hair. The same ring glittered from a chain hanging around Sano's neck.  
  
Sano took Megumi's hand as she switched off the room light. Together, they headed out of the clinic, into the new village, into their new lives.  
  
***********************  
  
Japan  
  
" Hey guys! Look! I've got a letter from Megumi!" Kaoru cried out excitedly as she waved a white envelope energetically and ran into the dojo where Kenshin and Yoshi were having practice.  
  
" What does she say? Is she all right over there in China?"  
  
" Let's see." Kaoru opened the envelope. It was two pages long. It read:  
  
Dear Kenshin and friends,  
  
How has everyone been? Sano and I have been married for almost four months now. At first, Sano had been helping the official with the village business. When the official left, he had offered Sano the post of the magistrate, but Sano declined it. It's just like Sano, isn't it? He's still suspicious of government officials, even though he is willing to work with them now.  
  
Just recently, Sano purchased a piece of land not far from the village. He plans to farm there, and also raise some animals. The villagers helped us to construct a simple house, with three bedrooms, and a kitchen. Sano plans to add on to it later, when he earns more money.  
  
I help out in the village clinic, and my common job is to help out as midwife. Sano picks me up every evening, and from there, we either go home for dinner or we eat in the open market, where there is an occasional show of Chinese opera, which Sano finds rather amusing.  
  
Speaking of midwives, I am three months pregnant as it is. It is too early to get worried, but Sano is already acting as if I'm about to go into labour. Sometimes, he forgets about the fact that I'm a doctor, and I know how to take care of myself.  
  
I really hope that everyone in Japan is as safe and sound as we are here. May we meet again soon.  
  
Megumi. 


End file.
